1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting, and more specifically to a light that is supported with a tripod or other flexible support apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Mounting devices may come in a variety of forms. Some mounting devices are used to mount various types of hardware to a variety of types of structure. Tripod structures may be used to mount devices.
Typical tripod assemblies consist of three rigid legs which are splayed out to form a support structure for devices such as cameras. The legs are usually rigid and adapted to provide support off of the ground or other flat surface. Some tripods have some adjustment to leg length which may allow for some deviation from flatness in the surface upon which they are mounted.
What is called for is a light supported by amounting apparatus that may function as a tripod and also as a grip mount for the mounting to vertical members. What is also called for is a light that has improvements relating to beam width adjustment, battery positioning, and color adjustment.